This Means War
by Yurahybro
Summary: Mikasa and Annie both have too much pride to let the other get the best of them. Harmless flirting will turn into an all-out war of who can one up the other. Mikasa/Annie with no lemon in the first chapter, but is rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa felt a set of eyes on her as she did her sets of sit-ups. The yelling of Keith could be heard in the background as a way of helping the trainees finish their exercises. Mikasa got up after finishing her last set, while most of the others were only on their second or third. She looked towards the blue eyes still trained on her. Most people would look away when caught staring, however Annie refused to look away. This type of silent battle happened quite often and was happening more and more lately. Mikasa even caught herself staring at the blonde-haired girl when there was no dominance to prove, but just because she found the girl, well, attractive.

Mikasa went to get a drink of water and knew Annie was still watching her. That girl just would not give up today. Then Mikasa got an idea. After taking her drink, she let some of the water dribble onto her chin. Before the droplets could fall off, she took two of her fingers and caught the water. While looking Annie directly in the eye, she licked the water off suggestively.

For the first time Mikasa could remember, the normally reserved girl began to blush. Mikasa walked back to the barracks with a smirk on her face. Whenever the two girls got paired up to fight, it always ended up as a draw. So getting Annie to show a sign of weakness made Mikasa quite proud of herself as she reached the living quarters. The other trainees would be heading to dinner soon, but Mikasa wanted to see if Annie would follow her. Only a few moments after shutting the door, it swung open again. Mikasa suspected she knew who it was. She turned around and saw Annie much closer than she had suspected.

"Finished already...?" Mikasa trailed off as Annie walked directly towards her. She had a glint in her eye that made Mikasa nervous. Without saying anything, the blonde pushed Mikasa onto her bed nearby. She then straddled Mikasa's waist and pushed her shoulders down when the dark-haired girl attempted to sit up. At this point Mikasa realized that Annie wasn't looking for a fight, but would take her anger out in a very different way.

Annie looked down at the now-blushing trainee for a few moments, silently waiting for consent despite forcing her into this position. Mikasa nodded her head and Annie crushed her mouth against the other girl's. It started out slow and exploring, neither really knowing what to do. It was a little awkward at first. However that was soon forgotten as Annie forced her tongue against Mikasa's lips, who opened her mouth and felt Annie's tongue run along her bottom lip, then against her own tongue. At this point both girls were moaning quietly and breathing heavily. Every once in a while Annie would slowly grind her hips against Mikasa's, which made the two girls struggle to hold back even more moans. At the moment they were both wearing only training bras and shorts they'd worn for the exercises that day.

After a couple of minutes, Annie pulled away and sat back up. She shifted her legs back and positioned her head over Mikasa's stomach. Then,  
gazing at her with a smug look, she ran her tongue up Mikasa's abs. The sensation caused a quiet gasp from the girl. Annie slowly licked and sucked her way up, adding a bite in here and there. Mikasa could feel herself grow even more excited than she was before and wanted Annie to go lower already, though her pride would never allow her to say it. Although some of her needs were met as a hand came up and grasped her breast through the fabric of the bra. Annie watched as Mikasa let out a shaky breath and screwed her eyes shut. She alternated between groping the breast and tracing her nipple with her thumb as best she could with the bra still on. The blonde began to move her mouth up to Mikasa's neck and kiss her just below her jaw. At this action, Mikasa involuntarily let out a rather load moan. She quickly opened her eyes and glared when she saw Annie's smirk. All of a sudden, the blonde got off of her. Mikasa sat up and looked around in confusion to see Annie leaving the room.

'Is somebody coming? Is that why she left?' Mikasa wondered. She caught her breath and waited in silence, but nobody came in for another twenty minutes at least. Mikasa soon realized it had been an act of revenge. How dare that girl get her so aroused just to get up and leave! If she wanted a war, then she would get one. Mikasa spent the rest of the night thinking of a way to get her back. By morning, she knew how she would return the favor. She was determined to make Annie beg for more, only to be denied.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Mikasa woke up with butterflies in her stomach, something she was not at all used to. Today was going to be good, even if she was nervous. Yesterday had been the first time she had done anything beyond looking at Annie. But Mikasa was not one to back down, and revenge had to be taken for what was done to her yesterday.

All the other trainees were waking up and getting dressed, including Annie. The blonde was not looking at her, but Mikasa could see a slight smile on her lips that was annoying her to no end. Whatever. She wouldn't be making that face tomorrow. The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow and even though Mikasa usually didn't mind training, she just wanted it to be evening already. Finally it was after dinner and all the trainees were heading back to their beds.

Mikasa spotted Annie in the crowd and fell into place behind her. When she was sure nobody was looking, Mikasa came up behind Annie and tugged her behind a nearby building. Mikasa noticed it was a storage room that was no longer used. Perfect. Nobody would be wandering around here after curfew. Annie looked at her angrily and tried to break free of the hold. In response Mikasa faced her towards the wall, then pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and held the blonde's hip in place with the other. She lightly pressed up against Annie's back so she was couldn't move as easily, but wasn't in pain.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Annie muttered calmly. Mikasa knew Annie's calm voice was just as bad as if she were to yell, perhaps even worse.

"You left some things unfinished yesterday, so I decided I should take the initiative and finish them," Mikasa replied. She slowly moved the hand that was on Annie's hip to pull aside the collar of her shirt. She started kissing the exposed skin of the now-silent girl's neck. Her lips felt warmer than usual as she pressed them against Annie's cold skin. When this got no reaction, Mikasa lightly bit Annie's lower neck and then licked and sucked at the spot to erase the pain. That would no doubt leave a mark and Mikasa felt the urge to mark her even more as an act of dominance. She moved down to the blonde's shoulder and bit down again, harder this time. Annie let out a quiet grunt. Mikasa sucked on the skin, kissed it, then ran her tongue along it. She repeated this act a couple more times until she was satisfied. Mikasa could see the blonde was now breathing quite heavily. She spent a few moments kissing the hollow of Annie's throat, which made the girl tilt her head up to give Mikasa more room. Annie's eyes were now closed and though she still had the calm expression on her face; it was easy to tell she was aroused. However Mikasa still felt a little uncomfortable with going further before she got Annie's consent.

"I kind of feel like I'm raping you in this position. Even though this ruins the mood and all, do I have your permission to go farther?" Mikasa asked in a low voice. She felt Annie laugh silently.

"Whatever," the other girl responded.

"I need a yes," Mikasa whispered. Okay, that part was just for fun. She wanted to actually hear the words come from the blonde's mouth that she was enjoying this. Annie stood there silently for a few seconds, struggling with her pride. Finally she sighed.

"Yes," she muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Mikasa teased.

"Just hurry up," Annie snapped. Mikasa smirked and tilted Annie's head towards her, then passionately kissed her. The sensation felt just as amazing as yesterday, if not even more so. Mikasa enjoyed the sound their lips made as they met again and again, along with the quiet gasps and moans both girls were making. This time Mikasa was the one to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She tried out different things, seeing which actions drew the best responses. She found that sucking on Annie's tongue made her moan and start to squeeze her legs together slightly. Biting and sucking on her lower lip made her breath become ragged. Annie was starting to moan more and more, something Mikasa wouldn't have expected of the reserved girl. It was starting to turn her on and she suddenly became conscious of how wet she was. Even though Mikasa would've liked to continue kissing, she needed to cut it short before somebody found them. Or before she forgot about the reason she was doing this. By the time they broke apart, both girls were panting.

The position they were currently in was a little uncomfortable, so Mikasa let go of Annie wrists and turned her around. Even though Annie was supposed to be the one turned on, Mikasa could feel the ache between her legs grow even greater. Though Annie still looked a fair amount hornier than Mikasa. The calm expression was gone and replaced with expectant, challenging eyes and parted lips still wet with saliva. To show she was still the one in charge, Mikasa took her right leg and wrapped it around Annie's hip so she was held in place against the wall. The black-haired girl had to fight back the urge to grind against the blonde. This was meant to be revenge, not a chance to get off.

Mikasa reached forward to unbutton the shirt Annie was currently wearing. Thank Maria they had changed out of their uniforms into civilian clothes. That would've been a nightmare to take off. Mikasa unbuttoned the last button, but left the shirt on. If by some off chance somebody were to find them, it'd be easier to explain if Annie wasn't completely naked.

The blonde girl looked off to the side as Mikasa pushed up the training bra covering her breasts. Annie was now blushing and Mikasa surprised herself by thinking that it was incredibly… cute. Mikasa leaned in and shifted her leg so her crotch was touching Annie's through their clothes. Despite her earlier attempts not to, she began to slowly grind against the other girl. Both the trainees let out quiet moans.

While continuing to grind together, Mikasa reached up and groped both of Annie's breasts. She alternated between massaging and tracing around the nipples with her thumb. Then she lowered her mouth to Annie's right nipple and started giving it attention. First she licked around the nipple. Then she tried flicking it with her tongue. Every once in a while she would suck the breast and pull on it slightly. Her left hand continued to work on the other breast. Mikasa paused for a moment and admired how Annie's breasts bounced slightly as the two grinded against each other. However, Annie was starting to moan a little too loudly. Mikasa certainly didn't want to get caught doing this. She thought for a moment, then took her scarf off from around her neck, balled it up, and shoved it in Annie's mouth. The other girl glared at her.

"You're too loud," Mikasa whispered huskily in her ear. Now that Annie had been quieted, Mikasa was ready for the last stage of the plan. She stopped grinding against the blonde and lowered her leg. Annie looked at her suspiciously.

'Don't worry, I won't be stopping right now.' Mikasa thought to herself with a smirk. She then grabbed Annie's ass with both hands and lifted her up a little. Getting the message, the other girl wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist. The black-haired girl kept her left hand on Annie's ass to keep her in place and moved her right hand down to the waistline of the girl's pants. She slowly unbuttoned them and snuck her hand down until she met underwear. Mikasa looked up briefly to see if this was going too far, but the blonde just looked at her impatiently.

Deciding that it was okay to continue, Mikasa reached down beneath Annie's underwear (which was extremely wet) and ran her middle finger along her slit. Annie let out a muffled moan from behind the scarf and bucked her hips, trying to grind against the finger. Mikasa went back up to her clitoris instead and slowly traced it. Annie looked at her angrily and bucked her hips again. Mikasa smirked in return, but did as the other girl wanted. She moved her finger down and coated her finger with juices. Annie was already more than ready, so she entered the girl with one finger, then another after giving her a minute to get used to it. She began to move her fingers, slowly at first, but then increasing in speed. Soon she was pumping in and out of Annie while she moaned loudly into the scarf. Soon Mikasa felt the walls of Annie's vagina begin to tighten around her fingers. The blonde spit out the scarf and bit her lip to hold back her moans.

"I'm… close," she managed" You'd better… not stop.. or else…," the rest of the sentence was cut off with a loud moan she tried to contain as Mikasa curled her fingers inside of her. Finally, here was her moment for payback.

"Or else you'll what?" Mikasa murmured as her hand stopped moving and pulled out. She placed Annie on the ground and turned around to leave.

"No… you're kidding right?" Annie whispered, out of breath. Mikasa kept walking and quietly let herself into the barracks where most of the others were already asleep. She got into bed and smiled. While it had felt good to get revenge, she also still felt a dull ache between her legs. She knew Annie wouldn't let this be and would try to get her back. Though she hated to admit it, Mikasa was actually looking forward to whatever the other girl had in store.


End file.
